Colette Patrice
Colette is a Lady-in-Waiting for Princess Emery Anastalsia. Biography When the kingdom was blessed with the news that the King and Queen were having a child, the Kings advisor's began the search for Ladies-in-Waiting. At the time, everyone was unsure how many children, nor which gender, King Saffron and Queen Antoinette might have. Four young girls were chosen, all around the age of the new princess. Tessa Charlotte, and Colette Patrice were among these lucky little girls. All four girls stayed in the castle for five years. At five-years-old, two were chosen to stay and continue growing up with the princess, and two were moved out of the castle and sent back home. They were chosen based upon things like: their parents, ranking, behavior, and relationship with the young princess. When the fateful days arrived, Colette was not chosen to stay. She was a poorly behaved little girl that hardly listened to commands. Her things were packed, and she was sent back home. Her parents were completely embarassed. She was heavily disciplined for the way she acted. Two years after her dismissal, she and her parents were summoned back to the castle. Apparently the young girl chosen in her place, Lenia, had lost her father, and as a result she began to lash out violently. She eventually attacked Princess Emery, biting her on the arm. After that, the Queen refused to let Lenia anywhere near Emery. They tried to contact Riza, but were informed that she had come down with a terminal sickness, the doctor's predicted that she only had several years of her life left. It stung Colette that she was third choice, but her parents only saw it as a way to restore their honor, and quickly agreed. Early Life Life in the castle was fabulous as one would think it would be, except Colette always felt that she didn't belong there. Queen Antoinette did not hide her dislike for Colette. They both knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, so Colette did everything she could to get in the Queen's good graces. She was always on her best behavior, and never argued with commands. Emery was the first person that made her feel wanted at the palace. She quickly came to see Emery as her best friend. Year 2046 Blah Physical Appearance Colette has dark brown hair, fair skin, and turquoise colored eyes. She has a slim frame and is thought to be tall for a girl. Personality and Traits Colette is not a rule breaker, it usually takes a lot of convincing from the other girls to get her to sneak out of the castle with them. She is careful not to step out of line because she feels that she never even earned the title of a Lady-in-Waiting, but was given it by default. She is a bit OCD when it comes to many aspects of her life. Her room is one of the cleanest in the castle, and she insists on doing it herself rather than having maids do it. She is very into her appearance, she will spend hours getting ready because everything has to be perfect. She is the same when it comes to Emery. She takes her position as a Lady-in-Waiting very seriously, always making sure that Emery doesn't have a single hair out of place. Relationships Romantic Colette Friends Emery Anastalsia Emery was the first person that made her feel wanted at the palace. For that, Colette loves her like a sister. Family Not much is known about the Patrice family. Colette's parents seem to care more about their social status than their own child. For this reason, Colette is very distant with her family and is grateful that she does not see them often. Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery f64baac03bb5111e19438a2790a5f2a6.jpg 11.jpg ss02-Bella-Hadid-cannes-red-carpet-best-dressed-2016.jpg 05-best-beauty-instagrams-bellahadid.jpg|Getting ready for an event Category:Characters Category:Ladies in Waiting Category:Sky Strider Category:Nobles Category:Valasia Category:Beozia